Letting Go (Title Work in Progress)
by d34thst4r-SonicFan
Summary: Trust me, MY sums suck... it's not even worth to try - -. Rated T for swearing... and i don't own Gumball.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue...**

**Note: This chapter is short because it's just a chapter to get to know the characters. basically a prolouge.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... *Camera On* *Set Settings: 1080P* *Confirm* *Start Timer: 0 Min, 5 Sec.* *End Timer: xxx* *Save Settings* *Record* *Recording in 5,4,3,2,1* ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey world, my name is Sevurd D. Watterson. I'm 16 years old and I was born on May 8,2006. If you guessed right, it's 2022. and i just wanted to point something out, we didn't really advance like we predicted. We don have hover cars or teleporters that never fails. we still have ground vehicles/cars and... oh i'll explain later. Again my name is Sevurd, blah blah blah, 2006 and moving on. My father is Gumball Watterson. a little about him. he's a". The camera buzzes a bit. " I still couldn't believe how a he became a". Camera buzzes again. "His childhood. A careless, goofy cat to a calm but still adventurous cat. Anyways, he's 39 and really healthy. My mom on the other hand isn't with me anymore. Her name was Sonia. she died when I was seven. She sacrificed hers..."

**... ... ... ... ... ...*Batteries Exhausted-cooldown needed* *Shutting Down* ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**3rd POV:**

"Damn it, not again..." Sevurd whispered while face palming.  
Sevurd took the Blue Nikon off the tri-pod and tossed it on his bed and plotted his head down on his bed as well. Suddenly, he felt a deep chill shimmer through his spine. Sevurd lifted his head and slowly and faced the alarm clock. *7:05 A.M*  
"SHIT!" yelled Sevurd. "I'm going to be late for school!"  
Sevurd didn't bother to change his clothes. He kept the same clothes he worn yesterday and dash towards the bathroom. He took the entire tube of tooth paste and squeezed into his mouth. Sevurd slammed the faucet handle to the right, making scolding hot water pour out of the faucet, nearly tearing off the handle. He then cupped a mouth full of water and started swishing. The water was really hot but Sevurd ignored the swallowed the minty,fizzy water, and ran down the stairs.

Gumball was already awake, sipping on coffee. He just watched the dark-blue cat dash through the front door, leaving it open. Gumball took one more sip of his coffee, risen up from his seat and closed the front door.  
"Every time..." Gumball sighs to himself. "But, at least he's out of my hair for the rest of the morning" Gumball said with a slight smile on his face. Gumball walked towards the basement door and opened it. He turned on the lights and walked down the stairs. Gumball walk forward untill he reached a misplaced wall panel. He pulled it off the wall, revealing a small 9-digit code unit. *beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep*. *Gumball entered 050806 and a hidden slide door elevator revealed itself*. Gumball walked into the elevator which led him a mile beneath the base. The elevator door opened, revealing a large white room with trophies and certificates in showcases. But one showcase stood out. This one had a bright baby blue glow surrounding the glossy case. Inside was a dual-wield black and white VX-Scorpions. Under the guns was a glass/plexiglass banner with the words "Master Of Guns" engraved.  
"Someday... you'll be used again... once more" Gumball whispered.

**-Now back to Sevurd, the moment he left home...-**

Sevurd was running down his street like lightning. Today, there were more pedestrians than usaual. There were people patterning the side walks. He had a slight problem of dodging them while still running but he started to become use of the pattern and became a blue blur to the pedestrians. Sevurd passed most of his block. But the streets were jammed with rushing cars. Sevurd didn't have time to slow down or wait.

"Sorry dad..." Sevurd said in his head.

Sevurd took a deep breath, and pre-pared to leap. When he reached the corner of the side-walk, he stopped for a brief second, slightly bent his knee's and leaped over most of the busy intersection. Luckily, the cars at the right lane still had a red light when Sevurd leaped. When he made contact with the next sidewalk,he made a sharp right turn and started running fast again. At that same time, the lights turned green and cars nearly ran him over. Outside, Sevurd was calm but inside, he was terrified. Ahead was more pedestrians patterning the sidewalks again. This time, there were no openings for him to run trough.  
"Come the fuck on..." said Sevurd. He then prepared for another leap, and when he reached his leap point, he jumped as far as he can. The trajectory was leading Sevurd to hitting someone's head. To avoid this, he did a really quick front-flip to lift his feet and head to the same level. When he landed, one of the pedestrians yelled at him " Hey, watch where ya going!". Ahead of Sevurd was another set of pedestrians, blocking the rest of the sidewalk on his side and the other. So Sevurd took drastic measures and ran to the middle of the road. Cars were flying by,avoiding and honking their horns at him. Sevurd ignored the honks. Before, Sevurd made it to the end of the next street, he made an immideate right turn into an alley. This was free of pedestrians of course, but there were a few fence gates tangled in there. Sevurd easily jumped on the wall and landing back on the ground, dodging the tangled fences. A few trash cans lay ahead but he just ran through the openings. When he finally made it out of the alley, he seen his destination, Elmore High. Sevurd was quite tired but he still managed to run at an incredible rate. He was nearing the school, just 100 yards away. But one of the staff was slowly closing and locking the doors(the doors were 3/4 opened). With the remaining energy Sevurd had, he started to run even faster. At the flight of stairs leading to the main door, which was closed half way, Sevurd did one, final leap into the doors, slamming it open, pushing the staff member backwards. He finally made it, but the clocks read *7:19*. He only had one more minute before he was technically late to school. Sevurd was loosing a lot of energy trying to make it to school in time but he felt that he had just enough energy to make it into the class room,which was a few yards away from him. when Sevurd was 10 feet away from the class door, he slid with his arms sticking in front of him. *Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring* The bell rang and part of Sevurd's arms were in the class room. Sevurd was able to muster up enough energy to stand and to say something.

"A-Am I L-La-Late?" wheezed Sevurd

_**Well, what did you think, just please review :'(. I'm trying my best to write a decent fanfic but i just can't grasp any writing concepts correctly. So that's why i need honest/helpful reviews from you guys. So please review...**_

_**Sevurd - BlackSt4r **_

_**Gumball - Ben Bocquelet**_


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Note: When ever words are in italics with a person's POV (Sevurd's POV,etc), it means that it's in their heads (well only with statements and questions. Not observations).**

**3rd POV:**

The tiger placed the papers she had in her hands on the table and responded.

"No, but please go to your seat."

Sevurd walked to the middle of the classroom where 4 empty seats laid and sat down in the 1st empty than reached torwards his shoulders to grasp his book bag's, straps. But he noticed that it felt like he had no weight pulling him down. He then realized that he never grabbed his book bag on his way out. Sevurd thought in his head.

"Aww man, I'm completely fucked. I forgot my book bag"  
"I hope she doesn't call home..."

The tiger finally risen from her chair, walked in front of the desk and spoken.

"Good morning class"  
"Good morning " the class said in a union.  
"Today's an early release due to parent teacher's conferences" continued .

The entire class cheered. demanded silence. The class stopped cheering and the tiger continued.

"But we still have a lot to cover today. We'll be continuing on logarithmic differentiation - BTW, that's in calculus. So let's be..."

was interrupted by a brown racoon wearing red long sleeves under a white,sleeveless jacket, and a pink skirt with a pink flower in her head, holding a green piece of paper in her hands walk in. The entire class faced her.

"S-sorry I'm late -Smith" the doe said with a sheeply tone.

focused her attention onto the raccoon instead of the class.

"Oh..." said with a shocked tone. "I never expected that you would be late Emma...well take your seat"

Emma than walked towards the middle of the class, trying to hide her face. She than sat down on the 4th empty seat, which was 2 seats away from tiger re-focused her attention to the entire class and began to speak.

"Ok class, please pull out your text-book and open to page 285" continued on

Sevurd started to think to himself again.

"Damn it... fucking video. I shouldn't have picked up that camera in the first place" Sevurd thought in his head while making gestures with his body.  
"I'm never touching that stupid, retarded, blue camera ev..."

He was interrupted by slamming a book onto his desk. He had a slight terrified look.

"Next time you don't bring your school materials in class..." whispered with an annoyed tone. "You'll be in ISS for the next week."

Sevurd just quickly yanked the book to page 285. then returned to the front, faced the class and begun her lesson.  
20 minutes passed and class was half way over.

"Ok class, I want you to do number's 1-5, and 10-15. Show all of your work. This will be counted as a test grade" said Ms . Smith  
"Man, i still don't have my book bag. I don't have my binder or a pencil... I'm screwed" Sevurd thought as he placed his paws on his face.

**Emma's POV:**

What's wrong with Sevurd? I was questioning on why Sevurds seemed upset and stressed. I then looked below his desk and seen that he didn't have his book bag. Which meant he didn't have paper or a writing utensil. I didn't want Sevurd to get an F on this assignment. Especially when It's counting as a test grade. So I reached inside my book bag and pulled out a blank, blue notebook with a number 2 pencil in the spirals. I placed it on my desk and slid it towards Sevurd. I faced his head and waited to see if he would react. The note came in contact with his raised his head, looked at his elbow and seen a blue note-book with a pencil in it. Then he turned to face me. I noticed the direct eye contact. A noticeable blush escaped from him and quickly turned away.

**3rd POV:**

Emma also had a small blush. She couldn't help it. She tried to turn back to her paper but she felt like she was paralysed by the eye heart beat felt like strikes from a sludge hammer to her she was able to break the paralysis and face her paper once more. Emma decided to peek at Sevurd. Sevurd was already working on his work. Emma started to wonder.

"does he... have the same feelings?" she asked herself in her head.

The raccoon just shrugged it off and started to work on the questions as well. Class was almost over and nearly every one was finished except a few students. One of those students was Sevurd.

"Ok class, we only have 7 minutes left in class. So any remainder workers can be helped by a partner to finish before the bell me your papers before you leave." announced.

Sevurd ignored the tiger and continued working. he still had 2 more questions left. Both of these were really hard. The cat attempted to solve them and failed. Emma quietly risen from her desk, walked behind Sevurd's desk and peaked over his shoulders. His paper was covered with pencil markings and eraser shavings. Half written equations and scratched out variables. Emma decided to help Sevurd with the last two problems. So she gently tapped his shoulders. Sevurd instantly tensed up with the surprise tap. A sweet gentle voice came from the raccoon's mouth.

"D-do you need any he-elp S-Sevurd " Emma said with a sheeply voice.

Sevurd was still tensed up but after a few seconds, he started to relax. After 7 seconds Sevurd spoken

"Y-yeah" replied Sevurd in a whisper.

**Sevurd's POV:**

Did I just stutter? And why did I tense up when she tapped me? Eh, I don't care... I could really use all the help I can get. But for some reason, she didn't sit next to me. She stood on the opposite side of the empty desk and started to help me. With the help of her, I was able to complete one of the 2 questions. But class ended before I could finish.

**3rd POV:**

"Thanks for your help Emma" said Sevurd

"Oh, I-It's no problem. S-sorry I couldn't help you w-with the last question" replied Emma with a shy voice.

"It's no problem" said Sevurd "I guess i'll see you later"

Emma packed up her things, put on her book bag, handed the work and exited the class. Sevurd stayed in the class for a bit. He was thinking about something important to him.

"maybe? No... We're just best friends..."

Sevurd continued to think.

**What did you guys think? no harsh comments**

**Sevurd - BlackSt4r**

**Ms. Smith - BlackSt4r**

**Emma - BlackSt4r**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I wasn't able to update in a while but I can only write on weekends because I can only write at night to midnight. I only write at night because I don't want my family to know I write fanfic :I.


	4. Chapter 3: Prologue 3

Chapter 3: Frienemy

**Note: This was sort of hard to write. Especially the dodge ball scene. But I think this chapter was pretty good...**

**3rd POV:**

Sevurd was still sitting in his desk. He had a blank face. His entire body was completely still... Not even a single twitch elapsed from him. It seemed that Sevurd was still daydreaming.

Sevurd heard a faint voice. "Sevurd..."

The voice became clearer. "Sevurd, get up"  
Sevurd snapped back into reality and notice that he was blushing slightly. He than realized that was standing in front of him.

"Come Sevurd, get up and head towards class or you're...". Ms. Smith was interrupted by the ringing bell.  
"going to be late..." Finished with a slight lower tone.

The tiger than sighed and continued

"I'll write you a pass for today... But only because you were one of the few who answered nearly every question on last week's test correctly."

Ms. Smith than walked back to her desk. She slid open her drawer and pulled out a stack of green passes and a blue, ball point pen.  
Spoke again

"Plus, I see some some potential, and I don't want to ruin that with any punishments..."

She then started to fill out the pass, tore it off the others,walked back to Sevurd and handed him the pass. Sevurd risen from his seat and started to walk briskly out the door

"Thank you " Sevurd said while entering the hall way.

Just gave a small smile and walked back to her desk.  
Sevurd was roaming the empty halls to reach his destination. The halls was really sound seemed to echo around even the faint noises of cars driving from outside.

"Man, I never knew the hallways could be so peaceful..." Said Sevurd.

Sevurd started to think in his head.

He brought up the sentence Ms. Smith said before he left... "Plus, I see some some potential, and I don't want to ruin that with any punishments..."

Sevurd spoken to himself again.

"What did she mean about potential?"

The word potential spun around his head (He was thinking about the word). He tried to plug in anything that could possibly be related to the word. Sevurd's walking pace slightly slowed down. 2 minutes has passed since he left the classroom and eventually he was half way to his destination.

"I need to stop thinking about it... It's just a word" Sevurd said to himself.

"Guess I need to hurry to class."

Sevurd started to sprint to the other side of the school, down the flight of stairs and head to a set of red, double doors. He slammed into the pushable doors to reveal a large gym filled with students. The gym walls was gray with a wooden floor. The ceiling was just filled with ventilation and light. Sevurd skid slightly and immediately halted a few feet from the double doors. A large muscular, pinkish gray warthog then blew his gray, rusty whistle that was tied around his meaty neck with all his might and approached Sevurd. The bear released his whistle.

"Where the hell have you been you little twerp!?" The warthog yelled

"Sorry I'm late again Mr... Stoke..." Sevurd said while handing him the green late pass.

"What did I tell you!" The warthog yelled. "You will always address me as coach Stoke and only couch Stoke!" He demanded with a loud, angry tone.

"Y-Yes coach Stoke" Sevurd said with a slight terrified tone.

"Now get with your squad!" coach Stoke demanded.

Sevurd tuck in his tail between his legs and cowardly walk towards a male, black and gray wolf wearing a red tee-shirt and black pants, a male,purple lemur wearing a red long-sleeve shirt and dark purple pants, and a female,black and white skunk wearing a gray tee-shirt and gray pants. (Black and gray cat: Chris, purple lemur: Jillian, black and white skunk: April) .

"Hey Sevurd." the three others said in a union.

"Hey guys" responded Sevurd.

"Scared Sevurd?" Chris playfully said with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not scared of coach Stoke..." Sevurd responded.

"I never said you were scared of coach Stoke" The wolf said.

Sevurd didn't respond. Chris continued

"Anyways, I was referring to me, not coach Stoke. I'm going to wipe the floor with you on what ever game we are playing next... Well If you're not on my team."

"What ever Chris, you know I always win" Sevurd said with a cocky tone.

Chris and Sevurd both had a cocky smirk on their faces.

"We'll see about that..." Replied Chris.

Coach Stoke blew his whistle again and headed towards the center of the gym.

"Ok you little maggots! Today we're playing my favorite game of all time yet an original! Today, we're playing dodge ball" yelled coach Stoke.

"There's six squads and 4 people in each squad. So I'm going to separate each squad into 2 and one half will go to one side of the gym"

The warthog began to separate each squad in half.

"Hope we get on opposite teams" Sevurd said to Chris.

"Yeah,I want to see them battle" said Jillian.

"Yeah, these two always have legendary show downs when they're the last two left in any game" added April.

The coach finally reached their squad.

"You two, to right side of the gym, and you two to the left side." said coach Stoke.

The warthog was referring to Sevurd and Jillian to the right side and Chris and April to the left side.

"Looks like were on opposite teams Sev, good-luck, you'll need it..." Said Chris.

"Dodge ball may not be my most favorite sport, but I'll still destroy you kitty" continued Chris

Sevurd continued to the opposite side of the gym and pre-pared him self to sprint to the middle. But first the coach spoken again.

"Ok mags, you know the rules... First time I blow the whistle, sprint to the middle, grab only one dodge ball and head back to your side. Second time, you start playing. Third time, you stop immediately. If you're hit with the ball, your out. If some one else catches your ball, you're not out and you can't bring back a player because I don't believe in that stupid rule."  
Coach then grabbed his whistle and prepared to blow.  
"Ready!" yelled coach Stoke.

The warthog then inserted the whistle into his mouth blew on his whistle creating a loud whistle sound and making spit come from the opening of the whistle. Every one darted to the center of the gym grabbing any dodge ball they can. Sevurd was the first one to grab a dodge ball and sprint back to his side of the gym. Chris was second, Jullian was third and April was fourth. The other students scrambled and a few from both sides managed to get a letting the whistle escape his mouth, the warthog blew for a second time. Immediately, dodge balls were flying across the the gym already, 2 people from the right side were already out. 10 people were left on Sevurds side. Chris had his dodge ball locked on Sevurd. Chris moved his arm backwards, and flung it forward to release the dodge ball straight forward. Sevurd just simply ducked and the dodge ball missed him.

Sevurd yelled across the gym. "missed"

Other students from Chris's side attempted to hit Sevurd but they just simply missed. Sevurd then threw the ball with all power towards Chris while slightly turning his wrist, causing the ball to spin and curve. The ball curved around Chris, barely missing him and hit another student that was behind him. Now it was 10 against 11. April took the place of the student that was behind Chris and threw the ball upwards. The dodge ball came down and hit another student from Sevurd's side.

"I don't think the coach would mind if I did allittle trick..." Sevurd said quietly so only he could himself.

Sevurd grabbed a ball from the floor and sprinted towards the side wall. When he was 5 feet away, He did a small leap onto the wall and ran up the wall slightly. He then jumped off the wall. Sevurd was airborne. While he was in the air, he threw the ball with mid power towards April. Chris tried to block the ball heading towards April but the ball still slammed into Aprils chest.

"Ow" screamed April. "That really hurt"

April just went to the side of the gym and sat with the other players that were out. Now it was 10 against 10. Jullian didn't grab a ball. He was just dodging any ball that came towards him. But a student from Chris's side started to pick up and throw dodge balls randomly to the other side of the gym. Surprisingly, one of the stray balls came in contact with Jullian's arm. The lemur just shrugged and walked towards the other players that were out. Other student's seen what happened and started to do the same. The spammers (-Sorry, had to add that) were throwing the dodge balls every and Chris were dodging the stray balls like nothing. Eventually the spammers gotten them selves out. Now only 2 students remained on Sevurd's side while 3 remained on Chris.

**Aprils POV:**

Well, the true match is almost here. I'm about to watch another epic battle between the two after the other 3 are eliminated. I watched as Sevurd was continuously dodging and throwing. I also watched how the one other member left on Sevurd's team threw and hit the two other members on Chris's team. Well, it's here...

**3rd POV:**

Sevurd and Chris both had a smirk on their face, but they were breathing heavily. They both stared each other down. The one other member on Sevurd's team threw the ball towards Chris but he threw the ball at the incoming one and knocked it back, hitting the other grabbed his ball again before it touched the quickly threw the ball at Chris but he quickly moved to the left and Chris threw his dodge ball. Chris's aiming was slightly off and it missed Sevurd. Both of them headed towards a ball on their sides. Both had a dodge ball in their heads and faced each other with cold stares.

"This is it..." Chris said. "I'm going to win and you know it"

"I doubt it..." Replied Sevurd.

The two stared at each other until Chris made the first move. He threw a curve ball at Sevurd's left side. Sevurd rolled to his right. Then Chris quickly grabbed another ball off the floor and threw a straight to Sevurd's right side. Sevurd recovered from his roll instantly and jumped over the throw. Sevurd then recovers again and throws the ball diagonal towards Chris. The wolf jumped backwards and the ball nearly skid on Chris's face but he caught it and threw the ball back. The crowd/players that were out started cheering for both the cat and the wolf.

"So that's how he's playing" Sevurd said in his head.

Sevurd quickly thought of a plan to get Chris dodge balls was next to each other. Sevurd ran and slid towards the first dodge ball. Chris threw the ball he was holding towards Sevurd and missed again.

"Damnit!" yelled Chris.

This was Sevurd's chance. He ran towards another ball while throwing the ball he had in his hand towards Chris diagonal. The wolf thought he dodged it by jumping backwards again but out of no where, another dodge ball came straight towards him. Chris quickly side stepped to the right but a curve ball came in. Chris instantly recovered and side stepped to the left. But finally, Sevurd's second and last curve ball went right towards with a great amount of power and came in contact with Chris's face. Chris was finally out. The wolf sprawled backwards and a thud was created. Chris was knocked out. Coach Stoke blew his whistle for the last time.

"Good job ... Sevurd ..." Coach Stoke said with slight regret.

The entire class cheered Sevurd's name. "SE-VURD,SE-VURD,SE-VURD"

Sevurd walked towards the un-conscious wolf. Chris's right cheek was incredibly bruised and swollen. There was also a small amount of blood coming from his nose. The cat backed up with a shocked face.

"YEESH, I think I over did it..." Said Sevurd

"Yeah, umm, take your squad member to the nurse..." Said coach Stoke.

Sevurd just nodded and held his wolf friend by his side -by holding on arm and part of his lower body-.

"Sorry buddy, took it to far" Sevurd said quietly.

He started to walk slowly towards the double doors and into the hallways. He made a right turn and down the hall towards an open door with a red cross on it. And the sound of coach Stoke echoed through out the hallway.

"Ok maggots! Round 2! Ready!"

The sound of the whistle echoed, and so did the sounds of dodge balls coming in contact with flesh.

**O-O... Sevurd is pretty good, and that was some dodge ball game. Well this is the last prologue scene, now let the true story begin. What did you guys think? Please comment. Still a nooby writer so no hateful comments :(. Also, do you guy's think I'm improving or not?**

**Anyways, I was just playing Sly Cooper 4 and recently watched Kick Buttowski so, umm yeah. Thats where I had the idea of dodge ball and the reason why Chris and Sevurd did alot of special things...**

**Any ways, Sevurd's squad members are his friends**

**Sevurd, Ms. Smith, coach Stoke, Chris,Jullian and April belong to me - Blackst4r**


	5. AN 2 - Sorry

I'm really sorry for no update...

-I'm still pre-paring for finals tomorrow

-I'm still unpacking into my new house

-I have a really strong cold virus in meh D:

So again, sorry for no update, I can't promise an update on the next weekend too...

I just can't write when I'm like this...


	6. Chapter 4: The True Start

Chapter 4:

**Note: Finally, stupid finals are over. I earned all A's and B's on my finals and in my semester grade :D, and I'm free for the next week and a half. So ummm, this chapter is much longer since this isn't a prologue :) ( and I had so much free time).**

**Any ways, for Chris, I didn't know how people sound with swollen cheeks so please no harshness...**

3rd POV:

Some where, an unknown place...  
This was setted inside a large all white room filled with giant monitors on the wall. In the middle of the room was a long table with 20 chairs surrounding the table. 5 figures with black robes were standing in front of a giant monitor.

"Is that them? The cat and wolf ?" one voice said

"yes, that's them." another voice said

On a giant monitor, was an image of Sevurd assisting Chris to the nurse's office.

"So that's the famous Sevurd Watterson? Son of Sonia Watterson" said the first voice

"Yes... He's the perfect match. So is his friend" said the second voice

"I say we send a letter of demandance" said a third voice

"yes,yes indeed. But first, we need to evaluate them. So make it a letter of invitation." said a fourth voice

The last figure never spoken. Just nodded in agreement. One figure pulled out a black piece of paper, white ink and a dark blue letter envelope with a yellowish white crescent moon symbol on it. Another figure started to write. When the figure finished, with a snap of his fingers, the letter disappeared.

Elmore High

Sevurd continued to walk down the hallway until he felt small movement arising from the wolf. Chris was becoming conscious again. At first, the only thing he saw was a really blurry and black, faint image of his surroundings and he only tasted of blood. Eventually, his vision became less blurry and finally, became fully aware.

"O-Oshkay Shevard, shu scan letsh mish dshown..." Chris tried to mumble but his swollen cheek wounldn't allow him. -Translation: "Okay Sevurd, you can let me down..."-.

"Oh, good, you're conscious again." Sevurd said.

"Can you walk?"

"Yesh" mumbled the wolf.

Sevurd loosened the grip of the wolf and Chris pull himself off of Sevurd's hold. Chris landed on his feet. He nearly fell over from the slight weakness after his face was impaled with a dodge ball. Chris claimed that he was able walk by himself but he still couldn't. Sevurd quickly grabbed Chris' arm and supported him once more.

" I'sh thousht shtat I'sh shcan beasht shu... I'sh shcould of ifsh I'sh didshn't letsh shu hish mish..." said Chris -Translation: "I thought that I can beat you...I Could of if I didn't let you hit me..."-

"Come on, stop coming up with excuses on your loss" said Sevurd

"Shut uph, shtey're fashchts!" attempted Chris but his swollen cheeks disallowed him -Translation: "Shut up, they're facts!

"Yeah, yeah... But really stop talking, we're here." said Chris

The two finally made it to the nurses office, inside was pretty small. There was 5 chairs aligned onto the right side of the white walls, sandy brown short carpet, a birch counter with a white marble top taking nearly have of the room. Behind the counter was a really long, gray cabinet mounted on the wall, closed with a really strong, uncuttable lock and an opening on the end covered with white front of the cabinet was the nurse, a bandaid in green scrubs wearing a green cap with a red cross.

"*Sigh* what happened this time..." The nurse said with low tone.

Sevurd answered the nurse's question.

"Well, umm you see ..." Sevurd had trouble trying to explain what happened to Chris.

"Umm, lets just say a game gone bad..." Sevurd finally said.

"just bring him to the beds" said the nurse.

Sevurd brung Chris to the bedroom(opening in the wall) and laid him on the bed while the nurse went into the long gray cabinet. The bandaid came back with three brown, damp paper towels and an ice-pack in his hands.

*riing,riing,riing,riing* The bell rang.

"Sit up, Chris" said the nurse.

Chris sat up. The bandaid then gave the ice-pack and paper towels to Chris.

"You'll be fine, just hold the ice-pack onto your cheek, hold the paper towel under your nostrils while tilting your head up." said the nurse.

"In three hours, you should be good to go. As for you Sevurd, assist him to his classes and home for the rest of the day"

"Okay... Thanks nurse" replied Sevurd

Sevurd assisted Chris off the bed and both exited the door towards Sevurd's and Chris' last class.

The household of Gumball

Gumball was wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie with a rainbow button on it and gray slacks. Over his dress shirt was a black dress coat and a slight gray stripe running through the middle. Of course, Gumball still didn't have any type of shoes on. Gumball checked the clock hanging above the sofa. The clock read 10:45 A.M.

"Good, should get there early this time" Gumball said softly.

Gumball then began to walk towards the door. He accidently hits the small table nearing the door and a medium sized picture frame fell off. A small thud was heard from the red carpet. Gumball stopped immediately, turned around and picked up the picture frame. The cat observed the picture inside the frame. The picture was actually a photo of Gumball and Sonia as teens. Gumball was wearing a white jacket and black pants, holding bunny ears over his friend Sonia while she, while wearing a hot pink shirt and dark gray jacket and pants, was hugging him. This photo was taken in a building. This was a photo of Gumball and Sonia the day they met and became friends. Memories started to flood in Gumball's mind like a locust swarm.

_-Flashback begins-_  
_The moving truck with workers in it finally driven off away from the house of a certain peanut to the furniture moving plane . Gumball stood in front of the, watching his crush Penny move away because her dad wanted to move his business to Florida. The last thing Penny gave to Gumball was a good-bye and a good-bye kiss and she went inside her dad's car and driven towards the airport. Seeing his crush drive away made him shed tears. He wanted to run away from home and towards Penny but even he knew that he would never be able to keep up with the car or airplane. Gumball dragged him self back home and opened the door. Nicole greeted the cat un-aware of what just happened to Gumball._

_"Hi sweetie! How was your day?"_

_The 14 year old cat didn't reply to his mother and slowly limped his way up the stairs._

_"Young man, answer me when I'm talking to you!" Nicole said sternly._

_Nicole had a irritated look when Gumball ignored her warning. As soon as she heard Gumball's door slam close, Nicole marched herself upstairs and kicked down the door open, only to see her son sobbing softly with his arms wrapped around a picture of Penny cheerleading. Nicole quickly lowered her temper and observed the blue cat. She heard Gumball quietly talk to himself._

_"I-I missed you ... pl-please co-come back ... p-pl-please d-don't leave m-me ..."_

_Gumball began to sob more until he cried himself to sleep. Nicole knew what happened and felt sorry for him. She approached her son, sat next to gumball on his bed. placed her hand on his back and started to rub his back gently and slowly while whispering comforting sentences._

_"Don't worry my little gumball, everything will be OK ... You'll find another girl, I promise."_

_Nicole continued to comfort the sleeping cat._

_-First flash back fades into another one-_

_It's been one week since Penny Fitzgerald moved. It was a gloomy, cloudy day at Elmore today. At Elmore Park, was a certain blue cat sitting on a bench. The park today was empty because today's forecast was heavy rain and lightning, though it wasn't raining wasn't at the state of crying anymore but he was still incredibly depressed. He was just sitting on the bench looking at the tree near him. The cat sighs softly and decided to lay down on his back to watch the heavy, gray storm clouds move from one place to another. Gumball started to think of Penny again. He couldn't stop thinking of his crush. He tried to forget about her but he couldn't. At many times, he was at the verge of crying again but he was able to contain his tears for the week. Gumball was beginning to fall asleep when a light gray and white female arctic fox came and tapped Gumball's shoulders. Gumball ignored the fox. Out of curiosity, she place her head over Gumball's head to see if he was still alive. Gumball finally spoken._

_"Leave me alone..."_

_"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked the fox_

_"nothing, now please leave me be..." Replied Gumball_

_"Please tell me... Is it a problem with a friend, family member, crush?" asked the fox again._

_Gumball finally sat up from the bench and stood up with his head hanging down._

_"Come on, Pleeease tell me what's wrong with..."_

_The arctic fox was interrupted by Gumball hugging her. The fox started to blush a lot. She didn't expect a stranger to hug her. Especially a cute cat. The fox didn't return the hug because she was too shocked about the unexpected hug. Gumball finally released and stood back with his head still down. Gumball wasn't blushing but instead, he was crying softly. Small tears fell onto the ground._

_"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to hug you, I just needed comfort" whimpered Gumball_

_The cat felt a soft paw lay on his right shoulder._

_"It's okay, let's sit down and just tell me what happened" she said softly_

_Gumball finally given up and nodded slowly. The cat and fox sat on the bench Gumball recently laid on and he began to talk._

_"It's - it's just that, my friend, w-well my crush recently moved away. Sh-she was my only fr-friend ... n-now". Gumball began to choke slightly on his words while crying some more. Gumball finally managed to yell out the rest of the words without stuttering._

_"NOW I HAVE NO FRIENDS AND I'M GOING TO BE ALONE!" yelled Gumball while dropping his head down once more and crying louder than before._

_At first, the fox was a little startled by the outburst of the cat and felt saddened by Gumball's words. She then lifted Gumball's head and attempted to wipe the tears from under Gumball's eyes but more emerged._

_"Well, I can be your friend" said the fox._

_Gumball slowly lifted his head up by himself. His vision was entirely blurry so he began to wipe his eyes from the remaining tears. The image of a gray and white fox with long,brown hair,wearing a hot pink shirt with a crescent moon symbol on it under a dark gray, unzipped jacket, dark gray pants and gray shoes._

_"Y-you will?" asked Gumball with a sad tone._

_"Sure, I mean, I never had a best friend before ... Only a few acquaintances" the fox said with a slight down tone_

_"But I'm sure we can be best friends eventually" continued the fox, this time with a happy tone._

_Gumball became slightly less depressed after hearing that someone was willing to be his friend._

_"Gumball ... My name is Gumball Watterson" said Gumball_

_"My name is Sonia, Sonia Rivers" said the fox as she held out her paw._

_"Come on, let's go to the arcade" Sonia said happily"_

_He sniffed after he wiped his eyes once more. Gumball placed his blue paw on Sonia's gray paw. He was blushing slightly and he felt something in his chest move up a bit. Sonia started to run to the arcade, dragging Gumball with her._

_-Flashback ends-_

Gumball was still in a trance. The sudden memories had given him a complete blank face. One single tear fell from his face as more memories of Sonia flooded in. Gumball finally broken out of the trance and place the picture frame back on the table. He then goes towards the kitchen, towards the phone and started dialing. Someone on the other end picked up... It was a familiar voice.

"Hello, Rainbow Facto..."

"Hello sir, I need to take another day off..." Gumball said cutting off the other person's voice.

"Come one Gumball, this was your 3th day off this week... Don't you think you had enough" said the familiar voice

"Please sir, this is important to me... Please, for your older brother?" said Gumball.

"*sigh* fine, but this is your last day off. The other workers are getting pissed that I'm allowing you to have so much off days" said the familiar voice.

"Thank you Darwin" Gumball said with a slight releived tone.

"Just remember to have the return papers faxed to me by the end of the week" Darwin said sternly.

"I won't let you down, sir. Thank you again" replied Gumball before hanging up.

Gumball walked to his wardrobe in his bedroom and put on his usual clothes while throwing his dress clothes on the floor. Gumball then jumps onto his bed and laid down on his sides.

"I need a long break" Gumball said to himself while slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Back In Elmore High

Back in Elmore High, It was the last period/class for today (remember, it was a half day). Or course, Sevurd, Chris and Emma were in the same class... Biology. The entire class was talking. Sevurd and Chris were talking to each other while Emma was a few seats away form the two males.

"Dude, don't you think you should put your ice pack and paper towels back on?" asked Sevurd.

"Nah, I don't need it anymore, I feel fine."said Chris while a few droplets of blood came from his nose and dripped onto his desk. Chris looked onto his desk and still agreed to his statement.

"Yep, just fine..."

"Sure, what ever you say..." said Sevurd

"Oh hey, you think you can come over my house today to play some video games or something?" Sevurd asked.

"Maybe, if mom allows me... Lately, she's been afraid of me and you hanging out together." said Chris. Sevurd questioned the wolf with great curiosity.

"How come?"

"Maybe because I keep on coming home with new bruises in new spots." replied Chris. Sevurd began to chuckle slightly and spoken.

"Oh, yeah.I remember when I threw that football at you way to hard at you and it hit your"

Chris instantly interrupted Sevurd.

"Don't you dare speak of that moment again!" Chris said with a little defensive and annoyed tone while pointing his finger at Sevurd.

"Ok, OK I won't but shut it. I think the teacher is coming. You know how she is." said Sevurd.

At that time, a red panda (the animal, not a red, Chinese panda), which was the teacher walked in. The entire class stopped their conversations and the teacher greeted every one.

"Hello class"

"Hello Mrs.. Styers" the class said in a union.

"So today, since It's a half day and I didn't have anything planned for today, your free to talk for the whole class" said the red panda.

The entire class cheered about the announcement but Mrs.. Styers wasn't done.

"just don't talk so loud, no swearing and no phones. You may talk now."

The red panda walked to her desk, sat down and started typing on her laptop. Sevurd watched the red panda do her computer work but something told him to turn to the right. The cat hesitated at first but eventually turned his head. There he seen Emma, the raccoon drawing something in a white, heart covered notebook. Sevurd seen her wearing her usual clothing that he found some what fascinating. But the thing that really caught him was the pink flower being held behind her hear. The cat couldn't help but gaze at the raccoon. Sevurd's body became stiff like a statue. Not even his arms were swaying. His moth was open with a small amount of drool dripping from his mouth. His eyes were half opened and locked onto the raccoon. Chris observed his friend and snapped his fingers in front of Sevurd's face.

"Dude, come on, snap out of it..." said Chris.

Sevurd was still dumbfounded by the raccoon so Chris simply slapped Sevurd with his own note book. Sevurd risen back to reality by shaking his head slightly.

"Wait, wha-, what the heeaahh... he-heck happened" Sevurd said in confusion while still remembering the rule Mrs.. Styers said before.

"Dude, It happened again" Chris said while pointing at the raccoon.

Sevurd sighs in disappointment again.

"Come on Sevurd. I know what's happening. Just ask her." said Chris

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sevurd nervously asked.

"Look, we all know you like her. Me, Jillian , and Jillian." replied Chris

"No, I-I don't" lied Sevurd.

"I you didn't, you wouldn't be stuttering when ever I mention her." said Chris.

Sevurd was silent knowing that he couldn't lie his way out.

"Just stop being scared and ask her."

Sevurd knew that Chris won this won. He given up and nodded.

"I'll ask her at the end of class" said Sevurd in defeat.

"Good, now help me do this stupid Intro to Engineering homework?" asked Chris.

Sevurd assisted Chris by showing him were to add construction lines, center points and tonal shading to one of his 2-point perspective sketches. Chris started to understand the work given to him but he came across one thing that gave him a bit of a headache. He came across the caliper (to the people who don't know what it is, lets say it's a precise ruler). Sevurd tried to explain how simple it was to read the numbers but Chris couldn't understand it. So he pulled out a normal ruler a showed the wolf how the caliper and ruler were similar. Explaining to Chris only took Sevurd only 5 minutes but assisting Chris on the 65 questions took about 25 minutes. So now Sevurd only had 15 minutes to do what he wanted to do. Which was to gawk at the raccoon. But again, Chris notice him and smacked him with his notebook again. Chris nearly yelled out loud.

"Damnit dude! Just ask her..."

"Chris!" yelled Mrs.. Styers

"Sorry ..." whispered Chris while looking at the red panda. Then he faced Sevurd again.

"As you friend, I'm trying to help you... I don't want to see you alone like most of these people in this school." Chris said while gesturing most of the people in the class room.

"I said I'll ask her when class is over" said Sevurd.

"Good because I'm not coming over until you ask her..." Replied Chris.

Sevurd stayed silent when Chris said that

*Ring, Ring*

The final bell has rung and nearly every kid dashed out the door except Sevurd, Chris and Emma. The other teenagers were ready to spend their red panda demanded the remainder teens to leave the class was the first out of the teens to leave the room. Sevurd faced Chris, only to see him cross his arms and give him a sharp glare. Sevurd coughs a little bit and swallowed his spit, pre-paring to change his life. He dashes out the door to catch up with Emma. On the other hand Chris left the class and towards the main doors with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Emma, Wait!" Sevurd yelled.

Emma stopped walking and greeted the cat.

"Hi, Sevurd"

Sevurd neared Emma and stopped running. He began to ask her.

"So-ummm... a-re you free today?"

Emma paused for a bit and begin to blush slightly when she Sevurd began asking. But the blush wasn't noticeable. She responded.

"Yes"

Sevurd heart began to beat faster and breathing became harder than usual to him. But he was able to ask the question.

"D-do you want to..."

Sevurd hesitated a bit but continued.

"Go to, the park today?"

Emma finally heard the words she wanted to hear from Sevurd.

"Sure, how about at 5:00 P.M?" said Emma

"Yes, that great. Well um, see you later" Sevurd said while running towards the door and waving.

Emma was waving back with a smile on her running, Sevurd stumbled on a hump on the giggled a bit when she seen him stumble on the hump but she attempted to stop her giggling by holding her paw over her mouth.

Sevurd, walking home

Sevurd was walking quite slowly. He was thinking about what he asked Emma back in the school.

"I hope I don't mess this up..." Sevurd said in his head.

"Please don't mess up,Please don't mess up"

Sevurd repeated the same words over and over until he neared his home. He stopped repeating the same words and pulled out a key from his pockets. But he notices a strange blue letter on top of the mailbox. He grabs the letter and inserted the key into the keyhole Sevurd twisted the key to unlock the door. He opens the door and the first thing he did was head towards the phone in the kitchen. He picks up the phone and dials a 7 digit number. After a few buzzes, someone from the other end picks up.

"Hello, Chris?" said Sevurd

"Oh, Sorry Sevurd, this isn't Chris, this is his mother. Chris isn't home right now." said Chris' mother

"Oh, OK. Thank you ma'am" Sevurd said before hanging up.

Sevurd sighs and places the letter on the granite counter top. The cat exits the kitchen and upstairs towards his room. He sets his alarm clock to 5:30 P.M.

"I need a good nap before I leave at six." Sevurd said to himself while climbing onto his bed.

"I should at least get 3 hours of sleep"

Sevurd then shut his eyes closed and fell asleep.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**  
**... ... ... ... ... ...**

*Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep*

Sevurd's eyes slowly reopens his eyes. He lifts his body and faces the alarm clock. Sevurd's eyes jolted open when It said 6:10 P.M. Without changing or cleaning up himself, Sevurd jolted out of his bedroom and out the front door, leaving it wide open. Sevurd, like this morning was running as fast as he can towards Emma's house.

"Damnit, I'm late!" yelled Sevurd while running.

The extra sunlight from the setting sun made it harder for him to look ahead while running. He attempted to block off the sunlight by holding his arm above his eyes. After a few minutes he arrives at the house of the raccoon. Sevurd was a little out of breath but he immediately knocks on the door. A few seconds later, an adult female raccoon opened the door to see a blue cat in front of the door. The adult raccoon smiled.

"Oh Sevurd, Emma is at the park. She said something about meeting you there"

"OK, thanks Ms. Springs " Sevurd said while running towards the park. Sevurd started to think in his head again.

"Damnit, I'm already messing up. I bet she's wondering where I'm at."

The more Sevurd thought about what could be happening, the faster he ran. He finally reached the iron gate at Elmore Park. Near the entrance, he seen a familiar raccoon on a bench with her hands on her laps.

"Emma!" Sevurd yelled while approaching the raccoon.

Sevurd slowed down, stopped and spoken.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay. I'm sure you had a good reason" Emma said while smiling and getting up from the bench.

"How about we go to the lake?" suggested Emma.

He started to blush a bit. Sevurd nodded in agreement and the two started to walk.

Today, the sky was a golden orange. A few clouds drifted and a few light breezes brushed by but the weather was still fairly good, especially during autumn. Autumn leaves were falling, scattering themselves onto the ground. Sevurd and Emma was seen walking together down the gray, cobble stone sidewalk. There weren't many conversations between the two because Sevurd was still shy around Emma. Really, the two were only just walking together to a random places in the park. Until finally, Emma stopped walking and spoke.

"Sevurd?" she asked innocently.

The cat stopped and faced Emma.

"Are we friends?"

Sevurd quickly replied.

"Of course we are..."

"Then how come, you are always shy around me?" asked Emma.

Sevurd started to become nervous. Sevurd knew that Emma was setting up Sevurd to the one answer. So Sevurd lied.

"Well because, I-I'm always shy around people"

"What about your wolf friend?" asked Emma.

Sevurd became even more nervous. His responses were pinned to the ground. They were useless now. There was only one way out. Sevurd was about speak until he felt his paw being grabbed by another. He instantly tenses up and blushes when he notice that the paw that grabbed his was Emma's paw. Sevurd's heart started to beat even faster. His body started to warm up when her paw came in contact with his. Sevurd and Emma started to walk again. They finally neared the lake. The lake was sparkling blue with a few ducks swimming around. The grass around the body of water was a bit taller. A few oak trees were also scattered around the lake. The birds were chirping in their nest.

"Lets sit by the tree" Emma suggested once more while slightly tugging Sevurd towards the tree.

Sevurd and Emma sat on the sides of the tree. Sevurd was still nervous. The two looked at the at the golden orange sky. Emma and Sevurd were still silent but once again with a question.

"Sevurd, do you ever purr?"

Sevurd started to blush even more and didn't respond. Just as he thought things couldn't be even more better and strange to him, he felt Emma's head gently plop onto Sevurd's shoulder. Sevurd's face was now crimson red. The beating of his heart drastically increase. He couldn't hold it anymore and made a faint, purrung noise.

"Sorry Sevurd, I'm just a little tired" Emma said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sevurd finally stop blushing as much and realized on what he had. He than smiled a bit and wrapped his soft tail around her waist while holding onto her by her shoulders. The sun was setting, slowly erasing the golden orange and creating a purplish black sky, revealing the hundreds of stars. Sevurd than closes his eyes slowly in relief and falls asleep also.

**... ... ... ... ... ... **  
**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sevurd eyes jolted open noticing that he fell looks at the sky. It was night time. The moon was slowly rising and stars was glimmering. He looks down and noticed someone's arms wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulders. He turned to see Emma still sound asleep on Sevurd. He blushes a little bit with a small smile on his face. Sevurd gently wiggles the sleeping raccoon to wake her up. Emma's eyes slowly opens. She then released her arms from Sevurd's waist, stretches and yawn. She looks down to see that Sevurd's tail was still wrapped around her waist. She looks back up to see Sevurd with a small smile. Emma blushes a bit and quickly risen from the spot.

"Wh-what happened?" Emma asked.

"Umm, well, you fell asleep on my shoulders" replied Sevurd.

"I think it's about time we head home" suggested Sevurd while getting up from the tree.

"I walk you home. Come on..." Sevurd said while grabbing her paw.

The two started walking slowly, exited the park and towards Emma's house. Emma didn't live to far from the park. Her house was only a half mile away. Sevurd and Emma were blushing slightly on the way to her house. Eventually they reached to Emma's house. Emma knocked on the door. Sevurd started to speak.

"Thanks Emma for going to the park with me" Sevurd said, still slightly nervous.

"It's no problem Sevurd. I love going to the park." said Emma. The raccoon finished her reply.

"Especially with you..." Emma quietly said.

Sevurd was now blushing more heavily than before and started to sweat a bit. The door opens and Emma's mom holding the door open.

"See you later, Emma" Sevurd whispered while still blushing and turning around,walking back.

Emma was about to walk inside her home. But she quickly turns around and walked towards Sevurd while saying his name.

"Sevurd..."

Sevurd turns around completely to face her. She stops in place, only one feet away from Sevurd. She then leans towards Sevurd and planted a small kiss onto Sevurd's cheek. The cat instantly frozen up like a face was completely crimson red. Emma smiles after she kissed him. Emma's mom watched her daughter kiss Sevurd and smiled also.

"Bye, Sevurd!" Emma said while waving at him and walking into her house.

Emma's mom closes the door. Still frozen like a statue, thoughts rushed into his head. Happy and satisfied thoughts in mind. Sevurd escapes his trance a few minutes after and started to walk away from Emma's house. He sighs happily and in relief, knowing that his friend that he knew for a while wanted to be more than friends. While walking, Sevurd felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly turns around in a defensive stance. His fist was already raised ready to fight if needed to. But it was only his friend Chris, who backed up in fear and fell to the ground.

"Whoa dude, chill it's me!" yelled Chris.

Sevurd lowered his fist in relief in that no one tried to mug him.

"Don't tap me when I'm not paying attention!" Sevurd shouted.

"S-Sorry, I just came to say that my mom said I can stay the night over your house..." Chris said in fear.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Sevurd.

Sevurd assisted Chris off the ground. Chris took off his book bag full of clothes and sanitary equipment, dusted it off and put it back on. Then the two started to walk towards Sevurd's house.

"So what are we doing?" asked Chris.

"Well, I guess we can play video games all night and eat pizza" suggested Sevurd.

"Cool, but this time, I choose the toppings" said Chris

Sevurd replied.

"Fine... I won't choose anchovies or sausa..."

The two stopped when they neared Sevurd's house. The door was wide open with a white fan parked in the curb.

"What the hell?" Sevurd said quietly.

Sevurd finally remembered that he never closed the door or set the motion sensor alarms when he was rushing towards Emma house.

"Chris, call 911" demanded Sevurd.

"Can't, I didn't bring my cell phone" Chris said with a slight down tone.

Sevurd cursed under his breathe and asked Chris a question.

"Do you know how to fight and defend yourself?"

"Yes..." Chris said.

"Good, lets go" Sevurd said quietly.

Chris became nervous but hid it pretty well. The two ran towards Sevurd's home and entered. All the lights were off except one. Sevurd and Chris tip toed to the door of the room with lights on and peeked in. There, they seen five robbers drawing on Gumball's face, who was tied down on his bed by a few feet of rope, still asleep.

"Don't forget to add the unibrow..." One of the robbers said while snickering quietly.

Chris stepped back in fear and the floor created a squeaking noise.

"What the hell?!" said one of the robbers.

All five robbers turned around to see a cat and a wolf peeking at the door.

"Get 'em" said one of the robbers.

All five of them pulled out a pocket knife from their pockets and ran towards the duo.

"Here we go" Chris said with a slight nervous tone while getting into a defensive stance.

Sevurd on the other hand didn't reply. Sevurd just went into defensive mode and was ready to fight. The cat had a serious look onto his face. All three robbers attempted to jump Sevurd and Chris but he quickly disarmed one of the robbers and flipped him on his back. Another robber swung their pocket knife at Sevurd, attempting to slice his face but Sevurd just backed up a bit and sweep kick him off the ground. While the robber was still airborne, he elbowed the robber in his chin, sending him sprawling to the ground. Sevurd quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a metal broom and broke off the bristle holder. He starts swiveling the broom with his fingers.

"Thank you martial arts practice" Sevurd said before grasping the metal pole with both paws.

Chris, was fending off one of the robbers. The robber came charging at him with his knife pointed at Chris. But the wolf just moved to the sides and kneed the bottom of the robber's elbow. A loud cracking sound came from the robbers arm.

"Shit! You stupid little brat! Wait 'till I get my fucking hands on you!" spat the robber.

Chris ignored him, grabbed the robbers head and headbutted him. Blood came from the robber's nose. He was now unconscious. Only two more robbers remained. Both were circling Chris with knives pointed at him.

"No where to go brat!" spat one of the robbers.

Sevurd finally came out the kitchen with the broken broom pole in hands. The cat sees Chris being circled by the last two robbers. Sevurd charges at one. While running, he lifts the pole up and when he neared the robber he had on target, he swung down with a lot of power, onto the robbers head. Causing him to fall on his knees. Sevurd then prepares for another swing and swings the pole like a bat at the robber's face. A decent amount of blood came from the robber's scalp and nose. He risen back up and shouted.

"I'll kill you, you fucking brat!"

Immediately, the other robber that was circling Chris backed away from Chris to assist the robber fighting Sevurd. Both started to charge at the cat. Sevurd readied himself with the staff and jabbed one of the robbers in the stomach while swinging the pole to the sides, hitting the second robber also. Sevurd then jerks the pole forward really hard , making the two robbers sprawl forward as well. Sevurd stomps his foot on one of the robber's face while stabbing the pole into the other robber's stomach. Now all of the robbers in Sevurd's home were unconscious, thanks to Sevurd and Chris. Chris was panting quite a bit while Sevurd didn't even break a sweat he stood there.

"Jeez, I thought that this fight would have lasted... But I was wrong." Sevurd said with a serious look onto his face.

"Come on, lets check on your dad" said Chris.

Both of them walked towards the lit room. Trash and a few valuable items were scattered around the floor.

"dad?" Sevurd said.

Sevurd walked towards the sleeping cat, to see that a mustache beard combo and a unibrow was drawn on his face. Sevurd tried holding it in but he couldn't. He started to chuckle a bit. Then he started to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry" Sevurd said to himself.

"But I need to take a picture of this"

Sevurd silently pull out his dad's cell phone from his pants pocket and took a picture of Gumball's face. After he took the picture, he cuts off the rope holding down Gumball with his claws, goes to the kitchen, pours a cup of ice cold water, comes back to Gumball's room and pours it on his face. Gumball snapped awake so confused.

"What! Wh-what happened" said Gumball.

"Well, our house was robbed and me & Chris just fought them." explained

"Are you guys alright?" Gumball said with a worriedly tone.

"Yeah" replied Sevurd, but he started to chuckle a bit.

"But... You should look at a mirror"

Gumball risen from his soaked bed. He walks briskly but stumbled on one of the unconscious robbers. He looks down to see five unconscious robbers on the ground

"Wow..." Gumball said in amazement.

He reaches the bathroom, looks at the mirror to see himself soaked with a combo and unibrow drawn on him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming so he pulls out one claw and quickly scratches himself on the quinces a bit. He didn't suddenly wake up. A small amount of blood came from the light cut. He wasn't dreaming. The house really was filled with robbers, Sevurd and Chris really did fend off robbers and he really did have some "extra features" drawn on his face.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep" Gumball said in anger.

He quickly calms down and walks back out to the living room to greet the teenagers.

"So, umm Chris, you're staying the night, after what happened?" asked Gumball

"Of course! I was practicing self defense for a while but I never thought I would use it!" Chris explained with enthusiasm.

Gumball couldn't help but smile at the teenager wolf.

"Yeah... I'll order some pizza." said Gumball.

"Cool what flavors?" Sevurd asked in curiosity.

"I'll order a variety pack of 5 boxes" said Gumball. There was a short pause until Gumball spoken again.

"Ok. So... Should I call the police?"

"nah, let's just throw them in their van and see if they want to come back here" Sevurd said with a slight cocky tone.

"I want to see what happens"

Gumball and Chris were a little surprised by Sevured's behavior. So they just assisted Sevurd by dragging the unconscious robbers back into their van. Sevurd slammed the van door closed and the three walked back in the house. Gumball closed the door behind and locked it. He was also about to set the alarm until Sevurd insisted him to keep it un-armed. As much as Gumball wanted to arm the alarm, Sevurd just wouldn't allow it. Gumball gave up, walked to the kitchen, picked up the phone and ordered 5 boxes of pizzas. Sevurd and Chris went upstairs to Sevurd's room to play video games. While playing video games, Sevurd said something that would be coming true, and he didn't know it.

"Someday, I want to be truly good. Fight evil, save others and maybe even make sacrifices if I needed to." said Sevurd.

Chris paused the game and faced the cat in curiosity.

"Some people wouldn't like that type of life but I'm that I would love it. I would love to save others..."

"Dude, I think that fight with the robbers has gotten to you..." Chris said with a serious tone.

"But... I always wanted to save other's life"  
Both of them were happily agreeing with each other. And what sealed the deal was that Sevurd and Chris heard the robbers scream in fear and a van drive off. Both of them laughed. Chris yawns and spoken.

"oh man... Sorry Sevurd, I'm a little tired because of that beat down. I think I'll go to bed...after The pizza comes" Chris said while taking off his shoes. He pulls out a thick blanket from his book bag. Chris plops the blanket onto the floor and walked back to the game station.

"You joining" Chris asked while picking up his controller.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" said Sevurd.

Chris just shrugged and watched his friend go downstairs. Sevurd went out the front door and to the sidewalk. He takes off a golden locket shaped like a crescent moon from around his chest. There were a few words engraved to the locket.

_To my son-_  
_Excel in life, don't think of the worst... Think of the will always be my loving son._  
_Best wishes and love ~ Mom_

Sevurd opens the locket. Inside was a small picture of Gumball and a arctic fox holding Sevurd as a baby. That arctic fox was Sonia, Sevurd's mom. Sevurd wanted to cry but he held back the tears as hard as possible. He closes the locket.

"I will never forget you mom..." Sevurd whispered before putting the golden locket back around his neck.

He turns around, runs back inside the house and closes the door. Sevurd runs back upstairs and grabbed his controller. Gumball was seen cleaning up the trash the robbers made.

"Everything alright?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, Everything is alright now" Sevurd said while unpausing the game.

But one thought came in mind. He never knew what that crescent moon meant. He remembers it meaning something significant but he couldn't grasp it. 30 minutes passed and knocking came from the front door. Gumball answered the door. The pizza man came, so Gumball paid the deliverer his money, took the pizza, closed the door. He then headed upstairs to Sevurd's room, placed the 5 hot boxes of pizza on the floor and left the room. Sevurd and Chris stopped playing the game. The smell of pepperoni, cheese and even sausages filled the room. Sevurd changed the TV mode to *HDMI 2* (TV mode). Both the cat and wolf headed for the boxes, took a few slices with their paws, headed back to the front of the TV and started eating their pizza while watching TV.

Gumball finally finished cleaning the living room and starts cleaning the kitchen. But one thing caught his attention. On the counter was a blue envelope with a crescent moon symbol on it.

"No, It couldn't be" Gumball said in disbelief.

Gumball drops the broom on the floor. He picks up the letter, cuts it open with his claw, pulled the black piece of paper with white ink on it and reads it.

_To the Watterson's and Stuart's family-_  
_We request a evaluation of Sevurd Watterson and his friend Chris Stuart. We demand attendance on the 5th of January for qualifications. Failure to apply will result to a lifetime have your sons ready. For a easy way to our place, say this spell and you'll be teleported to the place of recommendation..._  
_Best regards - Lunar Regional Academy Guild._  
_P.S: Gumball, as much pain you're in due to your wife's death, give this letter to the Stuart's family when done reading._

Gumball was in true disbelief.

"No... Not them two..." Gumball said with a down and shocked tone.

No... No... Please... No..."

Gumball collapsed on his knees.

"But, but I have too..." Gumball said.

He was on the verge of crying. Remembering his past.

_-FlashBack Start-_

_"Sonia!" yelled Gumball_

_"Can you believe that me and you are going to a place called Lunar Regional Academy Guild?"_

_"Yes. We're supposed to be evaluated or something. But I hope we'll still be together" Sonia replied while hugging Gumball in happiness._

_-FlashBack Ends-_

A small smile escaped from Gumball's face. He rises from the floor.

"I hope they will be fine..." Said Gumball.

Gumball places the letter on the counter and heads towards Sevurd's room. Only to see the two sound asleep on the floor.

"I can't hold Sevurd back anymore. He has to excel on his own..."

Gumball said before exiting the room and heading to his room. He plops onto the bed and closes his eyes slowly, until he too was asleep.

**What did you guys think? This one chapter was the longest chapter I ever written. But Am I improving? I think so. So please review. No harsh ones yet...**

**Again sorry for late update :(. And Lexboss, your oc is coming next chapter :O**

**Mrs. Styers, Emma, Sonia, Sevurd Chris - BlackSt4r**

**Gumball,Darwin - Ben/Cartoon Network.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed...**


End file.
